Secrets Unraveled
by majestic.beauty.sealed.in.ice
Summary: The secret is slowly being revealed. The secret to who Evangeline Corragio really is. Yet, is there more than one secret? Secrets that Evangeline herself may not even know? Does this also include the Guardians? Have they known her before? What shall be done when every last drop of lies are known? Find out in the sequel to "A Long Lost Friend." More songs inside! 2nd fic! OC/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It literally makes me jump for joy that you have decided to continue reading my fic! Again sorry about the long time! BTW if you love the way I add songs to my fic then I think you're gonna love me! And at the end when you finish might hate me for the head ache I might give you. LOL, anyways I wanted to write everything in one chapter but decided against it when I realized how long it would be. So here's what I've got so far. Please enjoy!

If you have not read "A Long Lost Friend" I advise you to read it first since it will not make sense. But if you want to read the sequel first it's your lost you're not gonna understand anything.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I HAVE DECIDED TO USE. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEAS AND THE OCS I HAVE CREATED. **

* * *

><p>A dark snowy and cold night comes into view. There is an empty wooden bridge with snow gathering on it and on its rails. The water underneath is frozen yet you could see some movement. On one end of the bridge, on the side of the walk way there is an unconscious human. It is a girl, that seems to be around the age of a preschooler, she had ombre hair. She was wearing a ripped and tethered brown dress with no shoes on and she was unprotected against the element, so she was shivering violently. She jerked up quickly and winced as she was up, her eyes opened to reveal startling emerald eyes.<p>

She tried to stand up but failed as she tumbled to the ground, so she just sat on her knees and looked around. The girl's eyes instantly watered after 15 minutes of looking and noticing that she was alone.

(Alright here's the link: /watch?v=FM1k45qIalE alright enjoy!)

I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<p>

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<p>

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<p>

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<p>

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<p>

By this time the young girl was crying with tear trails racing down her face. A presence in the shadows she didn't notice makes a sound and her head jerks straight to the sound as her eyes meet darkness. As she stares there she doesn't notice a beautiful wooden carriage being hauled by a horse until the light with the carriage caught her attention and she looked at the carriage just as it stopped.

A young man in his late teens with some layers of clothes approaches the girl. The young girl just keeps staring at the man with curiosity even as he stood in front of her.

"Hello there little one" the man smiled showing his teeth. The young girl was still in awe as she shyly replied a low greeting back to the man. "Did you loose your parents?"

The girl looked down with sad eyes, "I don't have parents."

The man frowned, "well, how about you come with my wife and I and live with us?"

The girl instantly looked up with a grin on her face as she nodded. The man smiled as he picked the girl up and hugged her to his chest. He walked over to the carriage as he and the girl entered it. Inside they saw a beautiful girl the same age as the man with silky blonde hair with a dress and a few layers too.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as she saw her husband grab so blankets and throw them over the young girl. "Charles, who is this?" She asked as the carriage began to move.

"I don't know, she said she doesn't have parents. So I was wondering if we could raise her, the poor girl was freezing to death out there!" Charles said as he finished tucking the girl in.

Charles' wife's eyebrows relaxed as a concerned expression took over her face and she eyed the girl. "Poor darling. Even though she is not of our blood she will be taken most care of. What name does she carry?" The woman said as she reached the fast asleep girl and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Charles looked to his wife, "I asked her but she simply said she didn't have one. I am guessing that we have to name her, Angelina."

Angelina pulled her hand back as she thought about a name, "I don't know a name."

Charles frowned, "Evangelina?" Angelina looked at him, "I like it." Her husband smiled.

* * *

><p>The same girl, only older now, woke up gasping with sweat dripping down her skin. She franticly looked around and noticed she was still in the dark house. Her eyes watered and her lower lip started to quiver she quickly brought her knees up and put her forehead on her lap as her arms came to wrap around her her knees and she cried.<p>

"It was only a dream..." she thought as she brought her head above. "More like a nightmare" she said in a hushed tone as she dried her tears. "But some of it did happen."

She looked around the room for the hundredth time since she was kept here. She noticed that it was a room from a house, the only light source was the moon.

(Alright people here is the link: /watch?v=gVf9XGALKcg ok I hope you are able to listen to it because it was a pain finding the song. I had to listen to so many covers of this and I finally found the song an hour later! Anyways the video is a different fandom from this one just FWI... enjoy!)

Sound the bugle now  
>play it just for me<br>As the seasons change  
>remember how I used to be<br>Now I can't go on  
>I can't even start<br>I've got nothing left  
>just an empty heart<p>

I'm a soldier  
>wounded so I must give up the fight<br>There's nothing more for me lead me away...  
>Or leave me lying here<p>

Sound the bugle now  
>tell them I don't care<br>There's not a road I know  
>that leads to anywhere<br>Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
>Lay right down decide not to go on<p>

The girl lifted her eyes and looked to the window where the rays of the moon seemed to brighten.

Then from on high  
>somewhere in the distance<p>

Although terrified, the girl slowly walks over to the window and looks at the moon.

There's a voice that calls,  
>"Remember who you are<br>If you lose yourself  
>your courage soon will follow<br>So be strong tonight  
>remember who you are"<p>

The girl admires the moon, how it's so big and bright and seems to comfort her.

Yeah you're a soldier now  
>fighting in a battle<br>To be free once more  
>yeah, that's worth fighting for<p>

The girl stays and falls asleep on window sill.

A figure slips in and out of the shadows, appearing and disappearing with incredible ease. It opens a door, as the door creaks open the girl is revealed to be laying her head on her arms next to the window. The moonlight enlightening her hair and her face.

The figure steps out and smiles wickedly as it walks over. Features are slowly revealed as it stalks forward. Slim figure, dark robe, gray skin... the figure takes one more step forward, it is out of the light yet the light is so bright you can already see the face, of Pitch Black.

He doesn't do anything, just stare at the girl. A malicious grin over takes his face as he reaches out to pet the girl's hair. But the girl somehow seemingly knowing his presence flinches away.

(Ok I think you are gonna be quite surprised by this! Here's the link: /watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4 enjoy!)

Pitch circled the girl as his deep, surprisingly good voice, entered the girl's hearing.

Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep

Pitch looked down at the girl as he got a few strands of her hair and fiddled with them.

Guileless son,  
>I'll shape your belief<br>And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<br>But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Some of Pitch's creatures seemed to come out and they chanted together as Pitch looked at the girl.

Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<p>

Pitch:  
>Guileless son,<br>Your spirit will hate her  
>The flower who married my brother the traitor<br>And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty<p>

Creatures:  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty<br>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Pitch grinned as he spotted the girl's face twist as she whimpered.

Pitch:  
>Hush, child<br>Darkness will rise from the deep  
>And carry you down into sleep<br>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
>And carry you down into sleep<p>

Guileless son,  
>Each day you grow older<p>

Pitch looked up to the moon.

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<br>Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Creatures:  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty<br>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me

Pitch turned his gaze to the girl, who was now turning and tears streaming down her face.

Pitch:  
>Hush, child<br>The darkness will rise from the deep  
>And carry you down into sleep<br>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
>And carry you down into sleep<p>

The girl woke with a loud cry as she looked to see Pitch before her and stumbled back, her back against the wall. Pitch's malicious smile returned at the girl's reaction.

"P-please! Don't h-hurt me!" She said as she continued to look at the man in front of her.

"Dear, you have been well behaved lately... I don't think I need to hurt you." The girl seemed to have calmed yet that didn't mean her fear hadn't escalated. "I just came to answer something for you." The girl looked more eager yet she stayed frozen. "I am your father... your mother died because of you, while bringing you to this world." The girl's eyes widen as tears fell and unexplainable guilt rushed to her soul. "And you are to never leave or make contact with others unless I let you."

Pitch started to leave but a meek scared voice stopped him he looked back to see the girl. She gulped down her fear and spoke, "who am I? What is my name?"

Pitch fully turned around and said nothing for moments. "Evangelina. Evangelina Salazar." He seemed to say but it looked as if his mouth never moved.

Then in a blink he was gone and the girl, Evangelina, finally sobbed herself to sleep. Not even the moon seemed to soothe her like before.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Evangelina. Meaning that she had to spend her day in her "prison" as she calls it, wait till nightfall, and get punished or if she was lucky she would get a meal, or sometimes even both.<p>

However today was different, a scratch at the window caught her attention and her heart stopped as she became a statue. The scratch echoed again, forgetting her fear, she walked to the window and pulled the cloth that covered the view off.

A dark chocolate brown rabbit appeared as Evangelina yelped and jumped back. The rabbit scratched again and cautiously made her way back to the window. The rabbit looked at Evangelina in the eyes as Evangelina did the same to the rabbit's brown eyes.

"Hello" a male voice echoed in her head. Evangelina gasped as her eyes widened, "I can understand you!" She exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Yes, you can understand me. Look we don't have much time, follow me!" The rabbit said as he jumped from the window.

"What?" Evangelina asked, "I can't leave. I'm not allowed, if I do I will be punished!"

The rabbit looked back at her, "do you honestly believe that man is your father?"

Evangelina looked at the rabbit with a puzzled face, "well, he told me we are of the same flesh."

The rabbit sighed, "follow me, for the truth shall be revealed, true blood lines will be shown, and your duty will be fulfilled."

Evangelina looked at the rabbit, she was going to say no when a feeling swept over her, and forgetting about the consequences and not even looking back she jumped off the sill and followed the rabbit.

(Alright so the link: /watch?v=nIk0PdXsU9c enjoy!)

Heart, don't fail me now!  
>Courage, don't desert me!<br>Don't turnback  
>Now that we're here<br>People always say  
>Life is full of choices<br>No one ever mentions fear!  
>Or how a road can seem so long<br>How the world can seem so vast  
>Courage see me through<br>Heart I'm trusting you  
>On this journey...to the past<p>

She followed the rabbit through a thick forest as she pushed trees away.

Somewhere down this road  
>I know someone's waitingg<br>Years of dreams  
>Just can't be wrong<br>Arms will open wide  
>I'll be safe and wanted<br>Fin'lly home where I belong  
>Well, starting here, my life begins<br>Starting now, I'm learning fast  
>Courage see me through<br>Heart I'm trusting you  
>On this journey...to the past<p>

Heart don't fail me now!  
>Courage don't desert me!<p>

Home, Love, Family  
>There was once a time<br>I must have had them too  
>Home, Love, Family<br>I will never be complete  
>Until I find you...<p>

She ran down a deserted path as the rabbit continued to lead the way.

One step at a time  
>One hope, then another<br>Who knows where  
>This road may go-<br>Back to who i was  
>On to find my future<br>Things my heart still  
>Needs to know<br>Yes, let this be a sign!  
>Let, this road be mine!<br>Let it lead me to my past  
>Courage see me through<br>Heart I'm trusting you  
>To bring me home...<br>At last!

Evangelina is following him through a river when she notices it's night and a thought occurs to her. "How come you say that everything is a lie? Did someone send you?"

"I have no authority to share that information with you however, no one sent me. I just need to show you the truth." The rabbit said as he kept hopping.

"Alright then, what's your name?" She asked.

"Auburn, kinda ironic since it matches with my fur." Auburn said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah, it is. Do you how much we've got left?"

"I can say not much, we just-" Auburn stopped when a muffled cry resounded and out of nature he hid himself.

He peeked out of his hiding place to see Pitch lifting Evangelina by her hair and pinning her to a tree.

"You insolent pest! Curse the day you took your first breath!" Pitch took a breath of air as he calmed himself. "Such a shame... I brought you a meal. I guess your not hungry after all you haven't eaten in a week, but now it's going to be 2 weeks."

Pitch lifted her as he stepped into the shadows with her and reappeared back in the room.

That night was one of Evangelina's most painful punishments. She hurt so much couldn't move, Pitch had left her lying on the floor with bruises and blood splattered over her young skin. She barely even noticed when Auburn made his way to her side and snuggled up next to her.

(The link: /watch?v=K59KsIDlif8 it's sad)

Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity award?<p>

You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, you're hopeless<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
>And you can't take back<br>What we never had  
>Oh, I can be manipulated<br>Only so many times,  
>Before even "I love you"<br>Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, you're hopeless<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you push me out of your world,<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?<br>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being loved<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>Put the bottle down<br>For the love of a daughter  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

That night she couldn't sleep, like every night when nightmares plagued her mind, and the pain was too much to bare. Even though when she was hopeless, she still had a piece in her... that was her courage.

* * *

><p>That was three years ago, when she was eight. Auburn tried to visit her but after that he hadn't appeared again. Now ten years old she was still locked away. That was until today.<p>

The door opened as Pitch walked through and Evangelina who was reading a book stood up and looked down. "Yes, father?"

Pitch looked at the girl before him, "she has finally been disciplined" he thought. He put his hand on her shoulder, "I think the time has come for you to have some freedom." He said as Evangelina looked up at him with open eyes and a mouth agape. "However, your not allowed to say of nothing that happens in this house. If someone asks you, make a lie, if anyone asks of your origin say that we have just moved in and that it's only me and you like it has always been. Your name is Evanna. Do not break these rules or I will punish you and take away your freedom. Understood?"

Evangelina still in shock nodded, "I fully understand and will not break the rules."

"Good, now go outside and if you want go down to the village but try to stay low." Pitch reminded as he showed Evangelina the door.

Evangelina nodded and stepped out as she walked and explored.

Evangelina looked at awe with her mouth slightly agape at the village and people. She saw young boys playing with each other running around, young girls playing with dolls together, girls her age and older ones talking while others did chores, some boys along with older ones talking and others doing chores as well. Some parents were watching children or doing there work and the elder men and women were outside with their grandchildren or conversing with others.

Evangelina was taking it all in at once and didn't notice when she accidentally bumped into a girl, probably the same age as her.

"I'm so sorry." They both exclaimed at once as Evangelina helped the other girl up. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going."

The other girl had long curly black hair, her skin was a perfect tan, and she had the hazel eyes. Her cheeks and nose where adorned by many freckles, as she smiled. "Well if that's the case, then no worries. You're not from around here are you? What's your name?"

Evangelina hesitated Pitch told her to not tell the truth, "Yes, I'm not from around here. My name is Eveanna Salazar, my father and I have just moved here. Sadly it's only me and him."

The girl's hazel eyes softened, "oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

Evangelina faked a smile, "no it's alright. What is your name?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Annabeth Anderson."

Evangeline smiled, "nice to meet you."

Annabeth smiled, "as well. How about a tour? I'm not busy."

Evangelina grinned, "thank you."

Evangelina was shown the village and the people inside. Before they knew it the sun was setting and Annabeth had to leave so they exchanged their goodbyes. Since it still wasn't her curfew Evangelina wandered around, when she decided to leave she took a path and spotted a boy. The boy was the same age as her, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes and had light tan skin. Their eyes seemed to find each other as they stare at each other. Evangelina breaks it as she quickly makes her way back the house.

Jack and Evangelina laugh together at a joke.

It had been a week since the mysterious boy and Evangelina had met and Evangelina immediately noticed how she liked Jack. She found out that he was very comical and was very caring. He was the first person who she felt comfortable, aside from Annabeth.

When they exchange goodbyes they start heading off in different directions to their homes. Evangelina sighed dreamily as she kept walking.

(Link: /watch?v=VCZbd105W2Q enjoy!)

There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
>And now I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,<br>It was enchanting to meet you,  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page<br>Not where the story line ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name<br>Until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back<br>As I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

She opened the door to the house as she entered it.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Jack said as he looked out of his window and saw the moon and stars. He smiled again as he thought of that girl, Eveanna. She seemed to have caught his attention since she was different from other girls. He sighed as he looked at his hands then back at the scenery.<p>

(People a link: /watch?v=eva7IXbOT_4 BTW this was the other song I wanted to use for the last chapter of A Long Lost Friend but I didn't use it because it wasn't romantic anyways enjoy!)

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

Remember the first time we met  
>You was at the mall with your friend<br>I was scared to approach you  
>But then you came closer<br>Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
>That we would ever be more than friends<br>We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
>She like a song played again and again<p>

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
>That girl, is a dime they say<br>That girl, is a gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

See you been all around the globe  
>Not once did you leave my mind<br>We talk on the phone, from night 'til the morn  
>Girl you really change my life<br>Doin' things I never do  
>I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes<p>

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
>Someday I wanna make you my wife<br>That girl, like somethin off a poster  
>That girl, is a dime they say<br>That girl, is the gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my ipon stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

I can be your melody  
>A girl that could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come baby girl let's sing with me<br>Ay, I can be your melody  
>A girl that could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come babygirl let's sing with me<p>

Ay, na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>Shawty got me singin'  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Now she got me singin'<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay [x2]

Jack sighed as he leaned his head against the window pane and closed his eyes, "oh Eveanna... what is it about you that makes me this way?"

* * *

><p>Two years it has been since she was allowed to leave and come. Now Evangelina, or as everyone knows her Eveanna, was 12 years old and was feeling some strange feelings. Yet she told no one, on this night she looked around and noticed the leaves on the ground, the trees, the wind, the odor, the quiet sounds from nature, and sighed. Not even a minute ago Jack had left to go home, since he was keeping her company.<p>

(A link: /watch?v=rk_Kj36RExw hope you enjoy!)

The stars come out  
>And all that counts<br>Is here and now  
>My universe will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away,<br>Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away,<br>Away from us so stay,  
>Stay with me I can make,<br>Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

She pondered over these feelings over and over again while outlooking the moon and the stars. Every time she got close to an answer it slipped away from her grasp, teasing her by staying still then jerking away. Yet the feelings remained unsure for she has never felt this but maybe something similar? From long ago?

* * *

><p>"So you're blaming this on me?!" A female's voice asked as leaves crunching under a group of young adolescents' feet sounded, making their presence known.<p>

"Who said that?" One of the boys, with blonde hair, asked.

The girl, who seemed to ask, scoffed, "never mind."

The young adolescents slowly left as the sun began to set. The only ones left, Annabeth, Eveanna, and Jack, remained until the sun soon took its leave and one more left.

"See you tomorrow, Anna!" Eveanna said as both her and Jack waved their goodbyes at her.

They wandered around in silence, both seeming to contain rather interesting emotions.

Eveanna looked up, "I thought you were going to go home with your sister."

"Nahh, she didn't feel so well today. Momma said she was sick."

"Oh sorry. Tell her I send my greatest apologies." She said.

"You know she really likes you." Jack started not looking at her.

"Really?" Eveanna asked, shocked.

"Yeah, she is always telling us how good you are and that your really funny. She can't even stop talking about the day you took care of her."

Eveanna blushed slightly, "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know that she looks up at you." He said still staring at the ground.

"She looks up at her older brother even more." She says and this time Jack does look up and smiles gently not showing his teeth. Eveanna mimics the smile back.

Jack looks up as the wind rushes in, he grabs Eveanna's hand, pulls her, and they begin running.

"Where are we going?" Eveanna asked as her feet had no other choice than to run.

"Just follow me." Jack replies.

They stop abruptly to see bushes and foliage in front of them.

Panting Jack turns to her, "what you are about to see can't be shared with no other living soul, do you understand?"

Confused she nodded, and watched as Jack stuck his arm out and brushed away some of the foliage. They then walked through and Eveanna's eyes grew as Jack watched her expression with a grin.

It was revealed to be a cliff, under it was a large plain with a small hill covered in grass. Trees and plants were circled around it, but what caught Eveanna surprised was the night sky. The sky was dark as midnight, stars were scattered everywhere some were still, while others seemed to race through them, as if competing with others to see who was the fastest. However it was the moon that caught her attention, her salvador when she was young and still is. Tonight it was high up showing all its figure and shining bright, it was so big as if all you had to do was just reach it and grab it with one hand.

Eveanna was so focused on the moon she didn't notice Jack looking at her with a stunned expression. The moon's rays were on their face, however Eveanna's hair was bright, her features popping out and making her look even more beautiful. "She is so angelic" Jack thought was he subconsciously reached for Eveanna's hand.

Eveanna was shaken out of her awe when her fingers felt a hand wrapping around it. She quickly looked to her hand and then looked up to see Jack who just found out what he had done. He blushed and quickly took his hand away, the minute it happened they both felt weird, almost naked.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I, umm, I didn't know what, uhhh, happened. Sorry" he stuttered and Eveanna found it... cute?

She was also blushing, "umm it's alright. I uhh... I kinda liked it."

Jack looked at her with eyes wide, "you did?"

"Uhhh, yes." She said as she bowed her head since she was shy.

Jack just stared at her, "I like you." His eyes widened at what came out from his mouth.

Eveanna kept looking down, until her eyes widened at what came out, "I like you, too."

Jack looked at her as he brought his hand under Eveanna's chin and they both looked at each other in the eyes. "No, I mean. I really like like like you." Green eyes kept looking into blue ones.

(The link: /watch?v=ivjTVmgDFJc Enjoy!)

I can't believe this moment's come  
>It's so incredible that we're alone<br>There's so much to be said and done  
>It's impossible not to be overcome<br>Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
>Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK<br>So take this feeling'n make it grow  
>Never let it - never let it go<p>

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
>You give me something that I can believe in<br>(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
>Go of this moment in time<br>(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
>I can't explain the things that I'm feeling<br>(Dont' let go)  
>No, I won't let go<p>

Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
>If I came right out and said your'e beautiful<br>Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
>I feel I'm diving into driving rain<br>You get my senses running wild  
>I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile<br>So take this feeling'n make it grow  
>Never let it - never let it go<p>

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
>You give me something that I can believe in<br>(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
>Go of this moment in time<br>(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
>I can't explain the things that I'm feeling<br>(Dont' let go)  
>No, I won't let go<p>

I've been waiting all my life  
>To make this moment feel so right<br>The feel of you just fills the night  
>So c'mon - just hold on tight<p>

(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
>You give me something that I can believe in<br>(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
>Go of this moment in time<br>(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
>I can't explain the things that I'm feeling<br>(Dont' let go)  
>No, I won't let go<p>

Don't let go  
>No don't let go<br>No I won't let go

With their eyes still locked, Eveanna whispered, "I like like like you, too." Jack smiled as he brought their foreheads together.

* * *

><p>It's been a month after the confession and now their group of friends and other villagers sat with Eveanna and Jack around a luminous fire, lighting and warming them in the night. They were passing time with stories and songs.<p>

One young blond boy finished his story as a girl, around 12, with long curly black hair and brown eyes turned to Jack. Elizabeth as she was called, gave Jack a flirtatious smile, "Jack, why don't you sing us a song?"

Jack smiled politely, he knew that Elizabeth was flirting with him however he wanted to let her down gently after all he likes another one. "Oh alright, just one."

He got out his guitar and ran his fingers on the strings as he tried to remember his song.

(The link: /watch?v=LFFCTEkve-k enjoy!)

Jack nodded his head as he started playing then looked into the fire as he sang.

I'm no superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>And fly you anywhere  
>You want to go (yeah)<p>

I can't read your mind  
>Like a billboard sign<br>And tell you everything  
>You want to hear, but<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Searching high and low  
>Trying every road<br>If I see your face  
>I'll barely know (yeah)<p>

I'll put my trust in fate  
>That you will come my way<br>And if it's right  
>It's undeniable, yeah<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yeah I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy  
>With heart and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>I'll be your hero<p>

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

He looked at Eveanna as he continued to sing and play. Eveanna blushed as Jack looked at her while he played and sang.

So incredible  
>Some kind of miracle<br>When it's meant to be  
>I'll become a hero<br>So I'll wait, wait  
>Wait, wait for you<p>

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
>If you're the one for me<br>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
>(Be unstoppable)<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guy<br>With heart and soul  
>But if you're the one for me<br>I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<br>(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
>I'll be your hero<p>

They clapped as Jack grinned at Eveanna and from the corner of their eyes they saw Elizabeth boiling with jealously.

* * *

><p>A year later and both admirers are 13 years old. They were chasing each other when Jack suddenly but playfully tackled Eveanna to the ground. They unknowingly tumbled down a hill, and landed with Jack on top of Eveanna. They looked into each other's eyes as time seemed to slow down.<p>

(A link: /watch?v=wUfgp1MQkuU enjoy! this one is fluffy! BTW it's just background music they're hearing in their heads as they look into each other's eyes! No one is singing this!)

What if I told you  
>It was all meant to be<br>Would you believe me,  
>Would you agree<br>It's almost that feelin'  
>That we've met before<br>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
>When I tell you love has come and now...<p>

A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<p>

Everything changes  
>But beauty remains<br>Something so tender  
>I can't explain<br>Well I maybe dreamin'  
>But 'till I awake<br>Can we make this dream last forever  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share<p>

For a moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<p>

Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this...  
>Some people wait a lifetime<p>

For a moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<p>

Oh, like this oh, I can't believe it's happening to me.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this.<p>

Oh, like this.

Ever so slowly their heads came like magnetics and their lips landed gracefully and each other's. Their half lidded eyes closed on instinct and then they were kissing softly and gently. It was sweet, no roaming hands and no hurry. Jack's hand cupped Eveanna's cheek as, her hand landed on the back of Jack's neck, right on his hairline.

They parted due to need of breath, with their foreheads pressed together they each panted lightly at the air, eyes still closed.

"Eveanna!" A voice called out and they stood up. "Eveanna!" The voice called again and Eveanna recognized it. "He has never called me. What did I do? I hope he didn't catch me and Jack. I can't let him know about him" Eveanna thought, panicked, as she started running away.

However not even a yard away she turned back and hugged Jack, who hugged back. She tried her best to smile but it wasn't real as soon as they released each other Eveanna all but ran to where the house was.

Knowing that whatever was to come wouldn't be good.

And as soon as she stepped foot inside...

she was right.

* * *

><p>Told you it was long! :D LOL And it's not even half of it! LOL BTW Sorry if I got you a headache, wasn't intentional! LOL Anyways review and tell me what you think of it so far! There's a lot coming soon! :D<p>

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. Bad news my iPad died, literally, and everything got deleted. I repeat EVERYTHING got deleted! So I had like 7 chapters done when it happened and it just made me feel depressed bc I didn't wanna rewrite them but I've managed to rewrite them. Sadly some songs were lost so now there's not many songs. Anyways enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THE STORY IDEA AND THE OCS USED.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was right. Of course, after all he never came out and called her. All she remembered was a nightmare... like always. And when it was all over she was always wondering how she could still be alive. Another thought... what has she done to get this? Yet this one was more brutal than usual... the lashings were also but it was not that, that stuck out. It was his request- no. His order.

"It's him..." he said in a whisper of realization as his face twisted into one of anger. "You are to never see him again! I demand that you tell him and never as so much look at him! And..." He said as he stalked towards the figure on the floor and yanked them up by their throat. "if you disobey me I shall make sure you never see the light of day, you will endure more than your body can withstand and mercy shall decrease."

She shivered as she thought of it and went to crying on her knees. She still hurt and the crying made the pain sting, however the pain in her heart was a different story. How was she to tell him?

After that she had come running to a place for comfort. Right now, it was sitting on a fallen log deep in the woods where the moon shown. It was also where he found her.

"Eveanna, what's wrong?" A worried voice inquired and she felt the long shift as a presence sat next to her and wrapped their arms around her. She knew who it was even without lifting her head... the voice and arms were a familiar comfort.

Jack.

"What's wrong?" He asked again and got more sobbing in return. He simply wrapped tightened his hold and started humming.

(Alright the link: /watch?v=_5vb-0_Qppk anyways this song was sent to my sister by her boyfriend by text as a way of fancying her... Romantic right!? Well anyways I had planned this song since the beginning of the fic so I was shocked to see that he sent it. Anyways enjoy!)

You know I'd fall apart without you  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
>Makes sense when I'm with you<p>

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>Put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you're wanted too<p>

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
>And you get that all the time, I know you do<br>But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
>And I wanna show you what I see tonight...<p>

When I wrap you up  
>When I kiss your lips.<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

At this time Eveanna lifted up her head and looked at Jack with her tear stained face. Jack cupped her face and softly passed his thumb over her features.

As good as you make me feel  
>I wanna make you feel better<br>Better than your fairy tales  
>Better than your best dreams<br>You're more than everything I need  
>You're all I ever wanted<br>All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
>Wanna kiss your lips<br>I wanna make you feel wanted  
>And I wanna call you mine<br>Wanna hold your hand forever  
>And never let you forget it<br>Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
>Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted<p>

You'll always be wanted

Throughout it all she was still crying. This made Jack even more worried, what he didn't know was that he was making it all the more difficult for her.

"Eveanna, please" he begged as he looked at her eyes. "Tell me."

Eveanna looked at him and a tear slipped out of her eye, which Jack swiped away with his thumb. She looked down then ever so slowly looked back at him, as she whispered.

"Leave."

Jack was taken aback however he didn't let Eveanna go.

Eveanna clenched her jaw as her eyes hardened."I never want to see you again. You were a waste of time!" She snapped however Jack wasn't buying it.

"I know you better" he said softly. "You would never say this, who put you up to this?"

Eveanna held back tears as she tried to keep her face hard, "no one! And you don't know me!" She snapped as she tried to get out of Jack's grip. "Let me go!"

However, Jack wasn't planning to. "No! This is not you! I know you, we love each other! I love you!" He yelled as Eveanna's struggling ceased and her knees gave out, Jack fell with her. His grip never having been released. Then she broke down again.

(Alright the link: /watch?v=OHY3j-MqLiA Enjoy!)

Da da da da  
>Da da da da<p>

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
>How many times have I kicked you out of here<br>Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
>I am capable of really anything,<br>I can cut you into pieces,  
>When my heart is broken.<p>

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me [2x]  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<p>

How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty.  
>Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?<br>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
>But baby I don't mean it,<br>I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me, oh  
>Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud  
>How beautiful you really are to me.<br>I can't be without.  
>You're my perfect little punching bag,<br>And I need you.  
>I'm sorry.<p>

Da da da da  
>Da da da da<p>

Da da da da da

Please, please, don't leave me  
>Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)<br>Please, don't leave me  
>(I always say) I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me (yeah)  
>Please, don't leave me<br>(I) I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this.<br>(please, please) please, don't leave me,

She looked up at him and whispered,

Baby, please, please, don't leave me.

Jack looked into her heartbroken eyes glazed with tears. He leaned forward an placed a kiss on her forehead softly before looking back to her eyes, "never would have thought of it."

They hugged each other on the forest's floor not caring about the dangers of wild animals or for a certain girl... a dangerous shadow.

Not long they both seem to fall asleep and Eveanna wakes up, curled on top of Jack's chest. She looks around and notes that it's early morning. Her eyes land on him with a smile small enough that may not be detectable. How can you still love me, she thought as she laid her head on his chest as she observed his calm face.

(A link that needs to be used: /watch?v=iIqimoNyEBQ Enjoy!)

Everybody needs inspiration  
>Everybody needs a song<br>A beautiful melody  
>When the nights are long<p>

'cause there is no guarantee  
>That this life is easy<p>

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I, I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I, I  
>I look at you<p>

When I look at you  
>I see forgiveness<br>I see the truth  
>You love me for who I am<br>Like the stars hold the moon  
>Right there where they belong<br>And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
>When there's no light<br>To break up the dark  
>That's when I, I<br>I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I, I  
>I look at you<p>

You appear just like a dream to me  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me<br>All I need  
>Every breath that I breathe<br>Don't you know you're beautiful  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

When the waves are flooding the shore  
>And I can't find my way home any more<br>That's when I, I  
>I look at you<p>

I look at you  
>Yeah,<br>Whoa-oh,  
>You appear just like a dream to me<p>

This time her smile was visible.

xXx

A year has passed since that incident, and they are 14. However Eveanna is wondering about Jack's love for her. Yet she knows that he loves her however doubt is always present in her mind.

Eveanna sighs from the tree she is currently sitting on as she looks out above the field of kids playing.

(A link ready to be seen: /watch?v=v3LXBsgqsx8 Enjoy!)

You are fine  
>You are sweet<br>But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
>When you're close I don't breathe<br>I can't find the words to speak  
>I feel sparks<br>But I don't want to be into you  
>If you're not looking for true love<br>No I don't wanna start seein' you  
>If I can't be your only one<p>

So tell me when it's not alright  
>When it's not OK<br>Will you try to make me feel better?  
>Will you say alright? (say alright)<br>Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
>Will you stick with me through whatever?<br>Or run away  
>(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)<br>Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
>I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy<br>But I don't want to be into you  
>If you don't treat me the right way<br>See I can only start seeing you  
>If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)<p>

When it's not alright  
>When it's not OK<br>Will you try to make me feel better?  
>Will you say alright? (say alright)<br>Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
>Will you stick with me through whatever?<br>Or run away  
>(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK<br>Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
>Boy, you've got some things to prove<br>Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
>I don't want you to run away so<br>Let me know that you'll call on time  
>Let me know that you'll help me shine<br>Will you wipe my tears away  
>Will you hold me close and say<p>

When it's not alright  
>When it's not OK<br>Will you try to make me feel better  
>Will you say alright? (say alright)<br>Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
>Will you stick with me through whatever?<br>Or run away  
>(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)<br>Say OK  
>(Don't run away, don't run away)<br>(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
>Will you say OK<br>(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

"I thought I already said ok." A voice said.

Eveanna's head snapped down to see Jack grinning with his back against the tree. She returned the grin, "I think so too."

xXx

"I'm not an angel." Jack said as he looked at Eveanna.

"Of course you are!" She said as he looked incredulously at her.

"Just because I saved you from those wolves doesn't mean that I am." He tried again.

Eveanna rolled her eyes, "whatever." She eyed his leg and felt guilt trickle down her soul.

Jack caught her look, "oh! Nah-ah!" He snapped which caused Eveanna to jump back. "That's not your fault!" Eveanna looked at him in the eyes and smiled lightly, "who said I was blaming myself?" Jack huffed, "according to your face it says otherwise."

"Just sleep, the doctor said that you should lay off that leg for a while." She said as she got up and walked to his bed.

"It's not like I broke it!" Jack protested.

Eveanna scoffed, "no you just got some deep cuts that you could have bled out from. Thank god they weren't bad." She placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to leave but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

She looked back and saw Jack's pleading eyes, "please... stay." Eveanna sighed as she turned around and sat on his bed, but then Jack moved over a bit and gestured for Eveanna to lay down, which she did.

"You're an angel." She whispered as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm not." Was his reply which Eveanna left at that and started to sing softly.

(Alright link: /watch?v=rw6StT99JaM Enjoy! Btw wanted to switch things up a bit!)

Remember those walls I built?  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make a sound<br>I found a way to let you in  
>But, I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<p>

It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out!<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo...<br>Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
>Burning through my darkest night<br>You're the only one that I want  
>Think I'm addicted to your light<br>I swore I'd never fall again  
>But this don't even feel like falling<br>Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm taking  
>I'm never gonna shut you out!<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>I pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo...<br>Halo, ooh ooh...  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo, halo  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo...  
>Halo, ooh ooh...<br>Halo, ooh ooh...  
>Halo, ooh ooh, oh...<p>

Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby, I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<br>You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby, I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<p>

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo, halo<br>I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
>I can see your halo, halo...<br>Halo, ooh oh...  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo, halo  
>I can feel your halo, halo, halo<br>I can see your halo, halo...  
>Halo, ooh oh...<p>

"I'm not an angel." Jack murmured, Eveanna looked up to see Jack half awake. She smiled, "of course you aren't." She laid her head back on his chest, "you're a Guardian Angel... my Guardian Angel." Jack smiled softly before closing his eyes.

xXx

"No mater what, nothing is going to make me stop from seeing you, especially him." Jack said to a crying Eveanna sitting on a log her face covered while he hugged her. She had just told him about Pitch's disapproval and the risk they were in if he found out. Even if it was 2 years ago when they were 13 the risk was always persistent and some how Pitch hasn't figured that they were still seeing each other. However now that they were 15 she needed to warn and tell him.

(A link for you special people: /watch?v=hpaHQHXshTA a classic movie! Hope you enjoy!)

We're soarin', flyin'  
>There's not a star in heaven<br>That we can't reach

If we're trying  
>So we're breaking free<p>

You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are<p>

Creating space between us  
>'Til we're separate hearts<p>

But your faith it gives me strength  
>Strength to believe<p>

We're breakin' free!

We're soarin'  
>Flyin'<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying  
>So we're breaking free<br>We're breakin' free  
>Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh<p>

Can you feel it building  
>Like a wave the ocean just can't control<p>

Connected by a feeling  
>Uuhhh, in our very souls<br>Very soul,oh-oohh

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
>So every one can see<p>

We're breakin' free!

We're soarin'  
>Flyin'<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying,  
>So we're breaking free<br>We're breaking free  
>Uhh-uhh-uuuhhh<p>

Yeah-Yeah  
>Ohh-ohh<p>

Now's the time  
>Now's the time<p>

So we're breaking free

Ooohhh,We're breaking free

Uuuhhh, yeah

More than hope  
>More than faith<br>This is true  
>This is fate<br>And together we see it comin'

More than you  
>More than me<br>Not a want, but a need  
>Both of us breakin' free<p>

Soarin'  
>Flyin'<br>There's not a star in heaven  
>That we can't reach<br>If we're trying  
>Yeah we're breaking free<p>

Breaking free, yeah-yeah-yeah

Were runnin'  
>Oohhh, climbin'<br>To get to the place  
>To be all that we can be<p>

Now's the time  
>Now's the time<br>So we're breaking free  
>Ooohhh, we're breaking free<br>Oh-oh-ooohhh

You know the world can see us  
>In a way that's different than who we are<p>

They kissed softly and smiled.

Maybe we can break free, she thought. However it might be sooner than she will expect.

xXx

Later that same day she enters her room and spots Pitch leaned against the window. He looks up from his hands to see Eveanna. "Where have you been, Evangelina?" He asks calmly.

Eveanna shifts and tries to make her fear shrink, "I was out in the fields, helping pick strawberries."

Pitch eyes widened, "hmm, interesting since I was there and didn't see you." Eveanna swallowed, as Pitch waltz his way to her. "Is there something you're not telling me, Evangelina?"

Eveanna shook her head, "I have no secrets from you father."

Pitch looked at her still calm, "no secrets, huh?" Eveanna nodded. Pitch's face twisted into one of outrage as he lunged for Eveanna's throat and pinned her against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME YOU CONTUMELIOUS BRAT!?" He yelled as his grip tightened. "I know that you've been seeing him! Do you actually believe that I'm stupid and have no brain?!" Eveanna was losing air and the grip on her throat wasn't allowing air to pass, she thought that right there was the end.  
>The end of her suffering...<br>the end in living in this hell...  
>the end of her life...<br>the end of her love...  
>and the last time she might see Jack.<p>

The last one caught her attention. She couldn't leave Jack. She had to see him again... her reason for living... her guardian angel. No, she has something worth fighting for. She was not going to break free like this... not if she had anything to say about it.

She lifted her foot and with all her strength kicked Pitch back, allowing Pitch's hold to become free. Drawing in deep breaths and stop coughing she made a run to the door only to fall over a foot. She tries to get up only to be slammed to the ground as Pitch's body hovers over hers. She was trapped as Pitch flips her onto her back and straddles her. His hands holding her arms next to her.

He grinned darkly as he looked down at her, "brave decision, but not so smart." Out of no where a sharp projectile appeared and cut deep into Eveanna's wrists, she let out a scream. One she had not let out for many years. Knowing there was more pain in store than usual she knew she had to escape.

She lifted her head and struck Pitch's nose with her forehead. Pitch shrieked in pain and with a power she didn't know she pocessed, she managed to over power Pitch by flipping them over. She stood up quickly and managed to kick him in the ribs twice and once in the head before he became unconscious. Still in the adrenaline she rushed out the door and ran, she felt something wet on her hand and looked to spot blood. However she didn't stop besides even if she did what could she do? It was night she might attract predators, and there was also a possibility that she might bled out. Plus where was she to go? If she went to Jack's house, Pitch might follow her and might kill her and Jack. If she went to the village there was still the same risk. Her only chance was to take off and never return, never see Jack and just flee. The thought of leaving him made more tears well up and cloud her vision.

Of course she wasn't paying attention hence the reason why she just ran into someone. She tried getting up only to fail, she tried once more b-

"Eveanna?"

The voice made her look up and have a-deer-in-the-headlights expression, but she did calm down a bit to notice that it was Jack. "What are you doing here? It's late you should home," he helped her up and noticed the blood. "Eveanna! You're bleeding! What happened!?"

Eveanna couldn't take it she was so relived to see Jack that she broke down. She started to cry and fell on her knees as sobs racked her lithe frame. Jack was worried beyond belief until it was replaced with anger as he needed no clues as to who did this.

He managed to swallow some of his anger as he tried and did his best to comfort his beloved.

(Alright a link: /watch?v=YqX05DweTb4 Enjoy!)

Jack:  
>You come to me with scars on your wrist<br>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

Eveanna:  
>I just came to say goodbye<br>I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

Jack:  
>But I know it's a lie.<p>

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
>The last night you'll spend alone,<br>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
>I'm everything you need me to be.<p>

Your parents say everything is your fault  
>But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all<p>

Eveanna:  
>I'm so sick of when they say<br>It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

Jack:  
>But I know it's a lie.<p>

The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
>If you give me your hand I will help you hold on<br>Tonight,  
>Tonight.<p>

I won't let you say goodbye,  
>I'll be your reason why.<p>

The last night away from me,  
>Away from me.<p>

Jack continued to hug her as she started to calm down. He slowly took a step to a tree and slumped back with Eveanna in his arms. Eveanna exhausted beyond proof had seeped into the darkness of sleep as she embraced the warmth of her savior.

Jack sighed, worry and anger somehow impressed in it. He was tired of this, being unable to help her. Yet, she still insisted that whatever he was doing was enough. Is it really that bad, he mentally asks as he looks down at her.

(A link: /watch?v=ZYqcpTYQ8I4 enjoy!)

When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>Well, there's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

He looks to the night sky.

Well, I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

He looks back down as his fingers tread through her hair.

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up, still looking up.<p>

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

He sighs as his head falls back against the tree. He doesn't notice when his eyes seep shut.

xXx

It is pure instinct, when her eyes suddenly snap open, she doesn't need any confirmation to believe it. After all it has always been like that, she quickly sits up and looks to the side to see Jack asleep. She looks at him, admiring his calm state, however it is ruined by her mind screaming at her to flee and run as fast as she can. Reacting she shakes Jack who wakes up with a startled expression, before he could speak she drags him to his feet. "We need to go now" she says urgently. Jack still half asleep looks curiously at her, "what do you mean?" She tries to drag him while trying to run. "He's close. We need to leave before-" she is cut off when she feels something craw up her legs and before she could react she came to the realization that she was being dragged.

"Jack!" She yells and Jack now alert, starts running to her only to trip when he looks up Eveanna is gone.

Jack's thoughts run wild until he decides to run to the village and get help.

(A link for my beauties: /watch?v=C38kByyOURM enjoy this one took forever!)

He runs across the forest jumping over trees and roots.

I'm running out of time  
>I hope that I can save you somehow<br>If I, If I had superpowers  
>I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine<p>

Have no fear, your hero is here  
>My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near<br>I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back  
>A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!<p>

But I'm not a superhero  
>I'm not that kinda guy<br>But I can save you baby, give me a try

The village is only a few yards away.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
>I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,<br>So I'll fight until you're mine  
>And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight<p>

He runs into the village, startling some children and adults. However he pays no mind and starts yelling, he yells for them to come follow him with their weapons for a demon has taken a girl.

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
>Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya<br>Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
>Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv<p>

Been fightin' for your luv for all this time  
>What I gotta do to make you mine<br>Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
>If you get in my way, I'm a take you down<p>

But I'm not a superhero  
>I'm not that kinda guy<br>But I can save you baby, give me a try.

Some men and young men follow him as they run with him.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
>I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,<br>So I'll fight until you're mine  
>And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight<p>

With fast speed they run, following Jack, who knows the location of the home.

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
>Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya<br>Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
>Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv<p>

For Jack, it's as if time slows down and no matter how hard he tries to run faster he can't. Yet, it doesn't stop him as he runs and jumps over every obstacle that gets in his way. Some men question him, but he doesn't hear them his mind set on getting Eveanna.

Can't you see  
>(That you're my lover)<br>We're meant to be  
>(You're like no other)<br>So come with me and say your mine  
>(Don't keep me waiting)<p>

He spots the house, they are very close.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
>I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose<br>So I'll fight until you're mine  
>And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight<p>

Without hesitation he slams his body against the door, trying hard to bring it down as the others destroy the house for entrance. He brings his body harder this time and the door falls. He runs inside and comes to meet the sight of Eveanna in an ocean of blood, barely conscious with a scream being released from her throat, as Pitch stands over her in his most malicious grin. Jack discovers a new layer of anger as his eyes blind him with a red even darker than blood and charges up to Pitch.

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
>Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya<br>Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
>Oh oh oh ooh<p>

Jack tackles Pitch to the floor and starts punching him and kicking him ruthlessly, by this time the men have made entry into the house.

Give you my Superluv [x5]

Retracting his anger he stands up and watch as the others beat him up as well. Quickly his mind is set in the direction of Eveanna as he notices the condition she's in. He kneels next to her as they look into each other.

And all you really need  
>Has been right in front of you this whole time<br>And I, I didn't need no super powers

He walks out of the house with Eveanna carried bridal style as he makes his trek to the village. He looks down at her and presses their foreheads together.

I saved the world and now you are mine  
>Now you're mine<p>

xXx

Eveanna had suffered many broken bones. She had lost blood and was very skinny when the doctor of the village removed her clothing to examine and heal her. Now she laid on Jack's bed inside his house resting while Jack sat on the edge of her bed looking after her. The Overlands had immediately taken Eveanna in without hesitation, they had known her ever since Jack and her met, and were weary yet fond of the girl.

Jack sighed, he was half asleep and awake, the night was quiet and peaceful. A night were no incident might appear to happen, and of course an incident was going to happen.

Eveanna's eyebrows furrowed together, a soft whimper emitted from her throat. Jack heard the second whimper this time more audible them the first and before he could even open his eyes to check on Eveanna, her body writhed at a speed so quick that Jack barely caught the motion. Jack immediately stood and only had to take a big step before he caught her by the shoulders and shook her just enough for her eyes to open and her consciousness to know that it was all a nightmare.

They stood in a frozen time as they stared at each other and a moment later Jack found himself with a handful of crying Eveanna. He whispered sweet nothingness as he rocked and petted her back to comfort her.

(Link: /watch?v=v-FVihIlU2g this one slipped my mind! had to squeeze it in somehow. Dont like Justin Bieber but this is the only song i like from him. Btw Jack can rap lol you'll get it when u hear the song... so enjoy!)

As long as you love me [3x]

We're under pressure,  
>Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in<br>Keep it together,  
>Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)<br>But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl),  
>We both know it's a cruel world<br>But I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)<p>

I'll be your soldier,  
>Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl<br>I'll be your Hova  
>You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl<br>So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly  
>Just take my hand<p>

As long as you love me  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)<p>

Yo, B-I-G  
>I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah<br>Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it,I'll fly you to it,  
>I'll beat you there<br>Girl you know I got you  
>Us, trust...<br>A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
>Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)<br>Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)  
>Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)<br>Cameras point and shoot (shoot)  
>Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you<br>You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
>But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,<br>It's green where you water it  
>So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,<br>But I'd rather work on this with you  
>Than to go ahead and start with someone new<br>As long as you love me

As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)  
>We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke<br>As long as you love me  
>I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold<br>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me  
>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me<br>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)  
>As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love<br>As long as you love, love, love, love me  
>As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)<br>As long as you love, love, love, love me  
>As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)<br>As long as you love me  
>As long as you love me<p>

Eveanna had slumbered off during Jack's song, Jack carefully lowered her down on the bed and wrapped the covers around her as she snuggled in the sheets and slept. Jack was tired but seeing her sleep didn't make him regret it for a second.

xXx

However that was a few months ago, and surprisingly Eveanna was doing well and was acting like her normal self. But the nightmares that plague her are not a shock since she still suffers them. Thinking she needed some time alone she walked to the deserted part of the village sometimes to reflect on what has happened, Jack and the others understood and let her be though they did worry.

On this day she decided to divert from her usual path and walked to the far ends of the village as she admired nature... when the sun was covered by dark clouds looking up she frowned deciding to head back but her heart sank when she saw Pitch.

Pitch's face was an emotionless one, he had no smirk, smile, or grin. He took a step towards Eveanna, who backed up another step. At this he grinned, "well, hello how long has it been 3 months? Four? And this is how you treat your father?"

Eveanna gathered courage to speak, "your not my father" she murmured.

Pitch chuckled, "of course you are! Who clothed you? Feed you? Gave you shelter?"

Eveanna shook her head, "you might have given me those but..." She trailed off.

Pitch sighed, "but what?" He spat.

Eveanna looked down, "you never gave me what was really supposed to be given."

"And what might that be?"

She slowly looked up, "you never gave me love." She whispered.

(Link: /watch?v=WPoG8-WJTt0 Enjoy!)

This is a story that I have never told  
>I gotta get this off my chest to let it go<br>I need to take back the light inside you stole  
>You're a criminal<br>And you steal like you're a pro

Pitch seemed a little alarmed but didn't move.

All the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I was broken and bruised<p>

Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
>You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar<br>I've got shame, I've got scars  
>That I will never show<br>I'm a survivor  
>In more ways than you know<p>

Cause all the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I'm not broken or bruised<p>

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me

Now Eveanna felt some anger and sang with more vigor, she didn't notice when a faded yet noticeable green light started to circle her. Pitch's eyes widened and something akin to fear spread across his features.

There's a part of me I can't get back  
>A little girl grew up too fast<br>All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
>Now I'm taking back my life today<br>Nothing left that you can say  
>Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway<p>

Now I'm a warrior  
>I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

Eveanna seemed to have gotten more courage because now she was angry. "You might say you feed me but you starved me. You may say you clothed me but you barely did. And now!" She yelled as she stalked forward, Pitch scrambling back when the green light spread to him and her surroundings. "You say to be my father, yet you NEVER gave me love! The love that formed the bond, the bond that showed our relationship! But why bother!? You never even cared about me! Why would you even take care of me?! You could have dumped me and my life would have been so much better! If this is your idea of parenting then you have taken the wrong image!" She screamed, a stand of the green light grabbed Pitch by the neck and pinned him to a tree. "Then you beat me, made me bleed, and scream!" Now she was in front of Pitch face to face. "Scream until my throat was so raw I couldn't talk, let alone breathe! And the process begins all over again! And you are amused by my suffering! What kind of sadistic soul are you?" That part she whispered as tears spread down her face.

Pitch smirked, "if you find me so loathsome, why don't you get your revenge? You're stronger than me now, you could bring me to suffering just like how I did to you. You could even kill me."

Eveanna looked at him with darkness in her eyes that made them look a deep shade of green, she blinked and the darkness was gone. The strand around Pitch's neck disappeared and she turned her back and walked away, without a word.

Pitch smirked as his hand massaged his neck, "what are you too scared to cause me pain? Too scared of me?"

Eveanna snapped and Pitch found himself assaulted as the light strands harnessed his entire body against a tree. He struggled and looked up to find Eveanna right in front of his face.

"I'm not scared to cause you pain" she proved it when the strands of light tightened rapidly and tight making Pitch hiss. "And I'm certainly not afraid of you." The strands disappeared once more as Pitch slumped down the tree and winced.

"Then why don't you destroy me? Isn't it what you want?"

Taking a step back she answered, "It might be." Pitch looked at her as if she was gonna attack him. "But I wouldn't be any better than you." She turned and walked away. "I may be young but I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna fall for something like that. I know you want me to hit you but I won't fall for that trap."

She kept walking when she was almost 3 yards away, she spoke not even turning around. "Stay as far away from my new life as possible, if not..." she trailed off when a light strand wrapped around Pitch's neck, lifted him from the ground, and squeezed him. He was loosing air, the strand then threw him against the tree hard and released him. He coughed and sucked air greedily, before looking up to see Eveanna's back. "Worse things can happen." He froze when he saw one of her hands clenched as if she was the one who was choking him.

Eveanna walked to the village leaving Pitch behind. She heard a twig snap and sighed, "how much did you see?"

"Almost everything." Jack appeared behind a tree and walked to her.

"You really need to work on your stealth. Why are you here?" She turned to him.

"I was worried so I decided to come and find you."

"Sorry you had to see that. It was so unlike me." Her head was down Jack came over and lifted her chin.

"There is no need to apologize for loosing your temper on the man who made you suffer your entire life." He kissed her lips with a small innocent peck. "Now..." he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When were you planning to tell me you had strands of light that you controlled, hmm?" He smiled.

She chuckled, "for a while now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed! As you can see I'm testing the 'x' lol I have never used them hope u liked them! Anyways wish me luck on recovering the songs! And I would be surprised if any of you do decide to read and review on this. If I seem to take to long PM me saying "Stop reading other fandoms and start writing, traitor!"

Remember to review! I need support and need to know who's reading.

Thanks for even clicking that alert.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I apologize dearly for the long wait! Anyways in my defense the doc manager wasn't working so yeah. Anyways please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED. I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND THE STORY IDEA.**

* * *

><p>"They somehow survived and at the end they ended up being the friends they were before, the end."<p>

People clapped as a man finished telling a story. It was one of those nights that the village could bond with other members by sitting around the fire and telling stories or entertaining others while eating and enjoying themselves.

Some young teens were sitting nearby the man, including one with a guitar, with ever so chocolate brown hair. He stood as he whistled and caught everyones' attention.

"I would like to sing a song I've been working on for the past few months. I've had to rewrite it over and over because I could never get the right words and today I think I've finally managed it." He grinned as the crowd chuckled and turned around to a girl with black hair.

"Jack, is this another serenade?" She asked a half jokingly annoyed but grinning all the while.

The boy returned the smile as he shrugged, "it could be but Eveanna, my dear, you know you want to hear." He winked as he set his foot on the log where he was seated. He tested the guitar over until finally he settled a tune.

(Here is the link: /watch?v=_DWoToljOuk I have been getting a few things that I should write the title seen most cant get the song so here it is: I Just Want You to Know Who I Am by Goo Goo Dolls my sister's boyfriend played this song for her)

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Nice beginning" Eveanna teased as Jack kept playing. He smirked but didn't look to her since he was concentrated on playing his guitar.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Do you have any idea how hard this song was for me to write? Trying to put everything on paper and music, to tell you that all I need to you?" He asked as he did an extremely difficult guitar solo that awed the crowd.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

He finished the last notes on his guitar when the crowd roared. He looked to Eveanna and saw her with a grin and wet eyes the next thing he could comprehend was something smashing into his chest as he enveloped Eveanna in his arms.

After Jack's song the village kept the night alive with more exciting stories and other songs being sung. Jack laughed with one of his friends until he realized that Eveanna wasn't sitting next to him or was anywhere he sight. He was about to stand when a man shouted, "excuse me, excuse me! A young lady would like to share something."

The man stepped aside to reveal Eveanna smiling shyly and gave a small wave. "Umm, hello, my name's Eveanna. I uhh..." she paused and looked at the crowd who were staring at her Jack bit his lip and was about to go up to her and rescue her when she spoke again.

"I've been known lately as the shy girl who's antisocial and acts like an infant to just have attention and pity. Well" she breathed in deeply, "it's not true. I've never wanted to attract attention to myself but I need to show another part of me." She sighed as she turned to a man, with a guitar, nearby and gave a nod when he returned it he started playing.

(Ok the link's here: /watch?v=q2xtZgmhMzo the song's called This Is Me by Demi Lovato it would be better to watch the movie scene from Camp Rock just FYI)

She breathed deeply and opened her mouth.

I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

to let you know

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

Jack stood up as he started walking his way to Eveanna, who was surprised at seeing him do this.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

They both smiled brightly at each other as they sang forgetting their audience.

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me

They smiled at each other as the crowd roared once more with applause. "I hope you know that wasn't really necessary." Jack said. Eveanna shrugged, "probably not, but I had to do it." She grinned and hugged Jack.

xXx

"Come on!" Eveanna shouted as she pulled Jack's hand through the forest and out into a clearing. "I would if you would stop trying to pull my arm of my body" Jack chuckled as he followed.

(OK a link: /watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s for this you guys need to watch the video... but if you want to be boring go ahead and read the lyrics the video I want u guys to search for is Can I Have This Dance HD (Full Music Video) if you go to youtube and find it the uploader of the video is called Robert Paul Baquing enjoy!)

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Won't you promise me?

(Now won't you promise me,

That you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing

(To keep dancing)

Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart

(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

(Can I have this dance?)

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

"I didn't know you could dance" Jack asked with his forehead against Eveanna's. "Nither did I from you." Was her reply.

xXx

Jack sat at his window outlooking the village and was thinking. Eveanna slept in another room of their house so he tried to stay quiet for her and his family.

The teens are 17 years of age and have known each other for almost 7 years, seven years of falling in love. He knows that what he wants doesn't always happen exactly since it's the parents who arrange it but his parents aren't like that yet he's scared and not so sure.

(A link for you smart people: /watch?v=jZ_xMSa0PNU and a title for the stupid ones lol kidding u people are all smart! Song is called Here I Am by Bryan Adams)

Here I am - this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am - it's just me and you

And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day - it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Flashbacks of the moments they shared fly by his mind and what they've been through together.

Here we are - we've just begun

And after all this time - our time has come

Ya here we are - still goin' strong

Right here in the place where we belong

It's a new world - it's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day - it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

They've done lots together and have promised each other that they won't let go. How could they forget that time when they confessed their feelings for each other?

I've been waiting for you

Here I am this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am just me and you

Tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world - it's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day - it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

It's a new world - it's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day - it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am

Here I am - next to you

And suddenly the world is all brand new

Here I am - where I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothin standin in our way

Here I am - this is me

He sighed as he bowed his head, he lifted it up and smiled as he looked out his window once more.

"I'm gonna do it." He whispered.

xXx

The flames of the fire flickered as the villagers laughed at the story being unfolded. He looked to his side and saw that Eveanna was also laughing and was unaware of his gaze on her.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled out, he couldn't believe how nervous he was. He was sweating more gallons than any human being possible and he was hot and flustered. He looked at the fire once more and it looked as if the flames were trying to consume him. As he stared into the fire he decided to blame it for making him sweat, but as he realized his body was burning up he wondered if he was getting a fever. Shoving that thought away he looked back to the man to see him ending his story as some people were covering their mouths as they laughed and others hanging on to each other or structures to not fall to the ground.

He looked to his side to see Eveanna laughing too. The flames of the fire illuminating her face and showing her features as she laughed. Seeing his girl happy made him get enough courage as he slipped from his seat before anyone could notice.

As the laughing subsided he cleared his voice and the villagers' eyes shot to him. He silently gulped and breathed in.

"I... umm... you, err... umm..." he closed his eyes and tried to inhale and exhale slowly. When he opened them he noticed Eveanna's face and that gave him the much needed push. "Many of you have known me since I was born... others, not so much. Many of you have been there my hole life and have raised me as your own sometimes, you've seen me go from each stage in my life and have seen me grow up." He paused and inhaled before continuing.

"I've met many people and have always tried to be nice and polite, I've made many friends of both genders. Until seven years ago I thought my life was normal and kind of boring, and we all know what happens when I get bored." He smiled as the crowd chuckled softly. "However my life was thrown into a loop all those years ago, when I met a girl. Now she wasn't like any other girl I've ever met, something about her was... different and strange about her than others. We became friends, closer even! Like siblings, however, I discovered I had something for her and found it strange and scary but one night when we were playing we discovered that we both liked each other. After that we became closer and a bond started forming... we went through a lot of challenges and we managed to over come them. I had a promise to keep her safe and that I would always care for her no matter what." He inhaled and exhaled.

"You guys have no idea how much I've recited a speech and I didn't even use it." Everyone laughed and quieted down to hear Jack speak again. "However this next part I couldn't put into words. I... wish I could say it but I thought maybe singing it would be better."

He turned to two men who were each carrying guitars and nodded. The music flowed into the night air and with his bowed head and closed eyes he tried to gather some of his bravery as his eyes snapped open and his head raised.

(The link: /watch?v=fWWSo_kdaZ0 the song is: Endlessly by The Cab enjoy!)

There's a shop down the street,

where they sell plastic rings,

for a quarter a piece, I swear it.

Yeah, I know that it's cheap,

not like gold in your dreams,

but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,

and my jeans may all be ripped.

I'm not perfect, but I swear,

I'm perfect for you.

He looked to Eveanna and locked his eyes with hers.

..and there's no guarantee,

that this will be easy.

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

but I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

There's a house on the hill,

with a view of the town,

and I know how you adore it.

So I'll work everyday,

through the sun, and the rain,

until I can afford it.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,

cause they can only see,

I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,

that this will be easy.

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

but I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

(You need me, I know you need me,

you need me, I know you need me)

Ink may stain my skin,

and my jeans may all be ripped.

I'm not perfect, but I swear,

I'm perfect for you.

He walks towards Eveanna.

..and there's no guarantee,

that this will be easy. (This will be easy)

It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Won't you believe me?)

Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,

but I will love you endlessly.

Wings aren't what you need, you need me. (You know you need me)

When he reaches his destination he extends his hand out to Eveanna who blushes with her teary eyes and accepts the hand as Jack pulls her to stand.

(I know you need me)

You need me,

(I know you need me)

You need me,

(I know you need me)

They look into each other's eyes as Jack continues singing.

There's a shop down the street,

where they sell plastic rings,

for a quarter a piece, I swear it.

Yeah, I know that it's cheap,

not like gold in your dreams,

but I hope that you'll still wear it.

The crowd erupts into cheers but is quickly quieted when Jack speaks. "You have been that girl, Eveanna. That girl who through my life into a loop and my heart into a ride, a ride I hope never ends as long as I'm with you." Eveanna wipes a tear away and when she looks again she finds Jack on one knee.

"Eveanna Salazar, will you marry me?"

Now the village was quiet as they awaited an answer. Eveanna was completely shocked, "Jackson Overland, I would love to marry you." She grinned and the village applauded and cheered.

Jack rose from his knee quickly and wrapped his arms around Eveanna's waist as he spun them and kissed.

xXx

A week after the proposal the teens decide to go into the forest where it all began. They decided to have a picnic in the clearing and started teasing and talking of the future and what was to come.

"When we have our son, we're going to name him Richard" Jack pronounced.

Eveanna looked at him quizzically and sighed, "we're not going to call our son after your pet donkey."

"But he was a very loyal and good donkey! Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because the last thing we will need is our son to know his name came from a barn animal." Eveanna said as Jack laughed.

"Okay, fine, how about Samuel?" He suggested, Eveanna gave a shrug. "It doesn't sound bad."

Then talked about their home and all the rooms they were to have for their children.

"11 rooms! One for us and the other ten for each of our children." Jack said excitedly.

"Okay, I think you've had enough berries." She went to take the basket but couldn't when Jack swiped it and hugged it to his chest.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that we went from 4 children to 10."

"You know you want more than 4." He tried to convince her as he popped another berry into his mouth. "Hey!" He exclaimed as Eveanna took the basket.

(A link: /watch?v=_u9vm3yUvok the song is called: At The Beginning from the movie Anastasia enjoy!)

Eveanna:

We were strangers starting out on our journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Jack:

No one told me, I was going to find you

Unexpected what you did to my heart

Together:

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Eveanna:

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Jack:

Never dreaming that our dreams would come true

Together:

Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever

A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

I knew that my dreams will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Cause life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river i wanna keep flowing on,

Starting out on our journey

Life is a road and is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river i wanna keep flowin'

Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turnin',

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end i wanna be standing at the beginning with you

Life is a road and is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river i wanna keep goin'

Eveanna:

Starting out on a journey

Together:

Life is a road and is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river i wanna keep flowin'

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

"Let's play a game!" Jack said as he picked Eveanna up.

"You and your games are going to end us one day" Eveanna joked as she waited for Jack.

"Hey! My games... ok maybe. Anyways why don't we play Hide and Seek." He suggested.

"Your favorite of course."

Jack gasped dramatically, "you should know better! We're getting married and you don't know my favorite game! It's snowball fight by the way!"

Eveanna shrugged and sighed, "with you it's going to be like raising another child."

"Haha, very funny!" He sarcastically replied. "Now you hide and I seek."

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes she went to hide.

The two played and talked all the way to the afternoon when all of a sudden they went from cleaning and packing up to chasing each other.

"Jack, give me the berries!" Eveanna yelled and ran after Jack who was laughing.

"Never!"

Eveanna slowed down to catch her breath and laugh when she noticed something off. A change in atmosphere but not climate related, she felt as if something was threatening her and trying to rid her. A strong force which felt as if it was suffocating her and she compared it to a hot blast of air crashing with a cold blast.

She looked around and noticed everything was normal if not fine. However a force, instincts, told her to flee or fight, and she was confused. She looked but her eyes seem to draw her near a side where many trees were. She saw it completely usual but as she kept her eyes trained to a particular area she noticed a flash, a reflection from the sun, and knew what it was.

With speed unlike hers she sped to Jack and right when she got to him it sounded.

BOOM BOOM!

Jack lifted his head and tried to comprehend what happened but then noticed Eveanna lying a few feet away... unmoving.

He rushed to her and shook her. "Eveanna, what happened? Are you-"

He gasped.

Eveanna opened her eyes to see Jack and went to sit up when a deep sharp pain hit her in her abdomen. Looking down she noticed a darker shade of brown seeping into her brown dress.

"Eveanna, come one we need to get you to a doctor." Jack tried to carry her but Eveanna hissed and then with horrifying shock she realized something.

"Jack, p-put me down." She said and Jack obeyed.

"Eveanna we have to get you to the village. You need to-"

"No." Was her simple reply.

"What? Eveanna-"

"Jack..." she said and realized this was going to be harder.

Using her magic she tried to give him a last gift.

(Link: /watch?v=ohNoKZNh_8 song is called: Just One Last Time by David Guetta)

She looked into his eyes.

Eveanna:

This is the end, Jack

He took hold of her hand as he shook his head.

Jack:

But I can't move away from you

She sighed heavily.

Eveanna:

This is the edge of patience

He squeezed her hand.

Jack:

But you won't prove yourself to me

Eveanna:

So you drain my soul and

Even though it hurts I can't slow down

Walls are closing in and I hit the ground

Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind

Just one last time

Jack:

Even though it hurts I can't slow down

Walls are closing in and I hit the ground

Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind

Just one last time

They stare into each other and then Jack realizes it. A horrible realization that shocks him.

Together:

Just one last time

"N-no! This isn't possible you can't do this! You've fought so hard for so long! Don't give up now!" Jack begged eyes watering.

Eveanna shook her head, "no... it's what I'm saying, I've been through enough even my body can't be as strong as my soul."

Together (an echo from the first time they said it):

Just one last time

"We can get you help! You will live and we can do everything we discussed, our children, our house. You can even name them all and-"

She interrupted Jack and smiled, "yes, I will live and we can do exactly that but we both name them."

Together (an echo from the first time they said it):

Just one last time

Eveanna:

There comes for us to part

Jack:

Then we go back to the start

Eveanna:

And I know what I'm supposed to do

Jack:

To get myself away from you

Eveanna:

Oh you drain my soul and

Even though it hurts I can't slow down

Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind

Just one last time

Jack:

Even though it hurts I can't slow down

Walls are closing in and I hit the ground

Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind

Together:

Just one last time

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jack gasped out as tears dripped down his face.

"Jack, don't be sorry. I can't tell you how much I thank you that I have had the luck to meet you and fall in love with you. Jack" she made him look up at her.

Together (an echo from the first time they said it):

Just one last time

"You are the reason I am free, the reason I can laugh, the reason I am able to smile and talk with others, the reason I can play. Jack, you rescued me both my life and what was left of old broken my childhood."

Together (an echo from the first time they said it):

Just one last time

"You are the reason I have even made it this far and you may think that you didn't succeed but you have and beyond that you have brought one certain feeling I though I would never feel again... you brought love back in my heart." She smiled gently despite her pain and didn't notice that while she was talking Jack's head were lowering and now there lips were just a breath away.

Together (an echo from the first time they said it):

Just one last time

Eveanna:

This is the end, Jack

Jack:

But I can't move away from you

As the music notes slowly disappeared the world seemed to freeze. Eveanna looked at Jack with her half lidded eyes and smiled as she breathed out very low, "I love you."

And their lips kissed slowly, weakly, yet passionately, but then one pair of lips stopped and the other pulled apart as the owner rested his forehead on the other's.

Weakly, Jack sobbed out, "I love you too."

xXx

Darkness.

She knew it well, after all, most of her life she lived in it and now she was accustomed to it. So she welcomed it, however this wasn't the same darkness, it felt strange but more comforting than the one she has known.

She blinks her eyes a few times for them to get accustomed to the dark and turns when she senses a presence. Upon doing so she sees a figure with a long black robe and hood that covered their face. Even though the figure was intimidating Eveanna didn't emit fear nor was she scared, they both knew it.

"Death, I presume" she calmly greeted.

The hooded figure replied in a deep yet not booming male voice, "Eveanna, and yes you presumption is correct."

Eveanna stood there as Death made his way to her, "you are very much different from others, you don't cower from me, I know why." Death sighed, "I would love to collect you my dear however for you there are different plans."

Eveanna frowned, "what do you mean?" Yeah she didn't want to die but this of course made her curious.

"You've been chosen, yet you were chosen long before from birth. You used to be immortal but when you started your new life you were mortal. However Manny has pitied you."

Eveanna was confused beyond the definition of confusion and was about to ask when Death silenced her.

"No, no. Whatever you wish to ask must be answered by him my dear not me. Speaking of him here he is."

Sudden rays of light filled the darkness leaving Eveanna squinting her eyes to see and was able to make out a large round light. The last thing she heard was Death whisper "Man in Moon" and the last thing she saw was what she now suspected to be said moon.

* * *

><p>Well there u guys have it! I was wondering whether or not to add that last part and decided at last minute to add it. I have been dying to write one where the music doesn't intertwine with my writing. Anyways hoped it was enjoyable!<p>

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys so guess what…. You're never gonna believed what happened! Yes, correct the chapters got delected- AGAIN! Guys I was soooo pissed that I stopped writing for months as u can see. Anyways ive decided to cut the story short rewrite things here and there and take some songs away. Please enjoy this new version of the fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light. It was the first thing Evangeline saw, a light so bright that her eyes had started to water. Covering her eyes Evangeline opens them to reveal the clearing.

It was far passed afternoon, well into the night and in her confusion, and excitement the teen runs off to a village she knows well. Running and jumping over foliage Evangeline doesn't realize the speed she is taking. Quickly getting there she takes in an empty and quiet little town.

With that she sets off and investigates. She searches the houses, looking in windows, and checks the church but she sees no one. She is about to go look in another window when she hears… sobbing?

Evangeline follows the sound and it takes her a few yards into the woods. She doesn't realize how sharp her ears were because suddenly she was met with the towns people surrounding the shore of the lake.

In her confusion Evangeline quietly goes to the front and observes them. They were sad and each were holding a lit candle. The teen recognized some people and those were crying and sobbing, she realized right there and then that they were holding a vigil. She didn't want to ask who died, out of respect, but curiosity got the better of her.

She turned to a stiff and stern looking man and quietly asked, "Evening, I'm sorry-"

However, she didn't manage to finish because she heard a familiar faint voice. One she remembers as comforting and safe but it didn't sound like it. Except it was the same voice but filled with… grief and… tears?

Why is Jack crying? She asks herself and follows the voice until it gets louder and clearer.

When she is at the front she takes in the sight and is baffled to see Jack speaking with his family behind him and Father Ronald to his left. Pink camellia flowers are on the surface of the lake.

My favorite, she thinks and quickly listens to Jack but then she hears thundering in her ears as it starts getting louder and louder.

"-bestfriend-"

"-known we were in love since forever-"

"-saved each other over and over again-"

"-I felt whole with her in my arms-"

"-her laugh-"

"-her smile-"

"- we were young and in love-"

"-I loved her-"

"-she was mine and I hers-"

"-my fiancée-"

"-my future wife-"

"-my…. Evangeline Salazar-"

With that last line she remembers the day's events. The shot, the dark, Death, and the Man in Moon. She stumbles a bit and then runs to Jack only to fall right through him as if she were a ghost.

She sits up and calls to him but he just stands there and watches as one by one they lay their candles on the surface of the water.

She stares at Jack before fleeing out of their and taking a trail North. It leads her to a familiar cliff and just cries. Looking up she stares at the stars.

_"__Jack just stared at her, "I like you." His eyes widened at what came out from his mouth. _

_Eveanna kept looking down , until her eyes widened at what came out, "I like you, too."_

_Jacked looked at her as he brought his hand to tilt her chin up as they stared at each other's eyes. "No, I mean. I really like like like you."_

She was snapped out of her memories by a voice. And suddenly it was as if the moon had brighten up several levels.

"Evangeline."

Standing up to her feet she replied, "Man in Moon?"

She heard a chuckle, "yes, child, it is I. I'm sure you are confused."

Before having the chance to reply he continued.

"I realize how difficult this is for you to understand especially since you have no knowledge of our existence."

"Our existence?"

"Yes child, you are no longer an ordinary human, well you never were. I've seen your suffering and death and have pitied you. Restoring you a new life, you'll be known as Evangeline Corragio and you will have great purpose in your life and that of many others."

"I don't understand."

"Evangeline, you are no longer a human being. There are many things about yourself that you need to learn and grow strong with."

"Why didn't they see me?"

"You were just reborn. You were not strong enough. Grow and learn for you have an important job. Leave this place and don't return until you have grown."

"But Jack-"

"Follow my order." He stated sternly, "You are emotional and weak here. Leave and don't come back until you learn what your purpose is."

Evangeline grew troubled, but did as she was told.

She ran off and traveled from continent to continent. Trying to learn more and more about herself and her purpose.

A year had passed when she started getting a bad feeling. It was an instinct telling her to go home. But she ignored it and kept on with her daily routine. A week later the instinct had started growing more instantaneous and later that night she asked Man in Moon. He gave the go and transforming into a falcon she flew off to Burgess.

The moment she got their the feeling was overwhelming and she felt her nerves begin to twitch with adrenaline. The instinct led her to the small lake and what she saw made her heart drop.

Jack and his little sister were on the frozen lake ice skating but there was fear on their faces and she instantly knew what was going on. She was about to help when Man in Moon's voice said, "Don't intervene, my child. Trust me, I have a plan. Stay in the trees and just protect them."

Protect them? How, she thought. The ice make break any second and he wants me to protect them!? How in the world do I do that!?

Pain stakingly she stayed in the trees as the scene unfolded and her heart leapt to them.

She realized what Jack's plan was and being not able to do anything about it she just tryied to help in any way possible. With that thought at mind she did something she never did before. Green strands flowed from her hand and she directed them at the sky on top of the two siblings as green sparkles fell on top of them.

The rest happened quickly and Jack's sister was on the snow bank crying at the ice were her brother disappeared.

Man in Moon told me to not intervene, but this is something that I can at least help with. She thought as she walked over.

She leaned down to comfort the girl and stealing a quick glance at her reflection on the ice she thought she saw a white mare with a long mane and tail. She stared at the reflection and made a quick note that she had not transformed.

That was not at her mind right now as she turned her attention back to the sobbing girl.

(Ok guys as I told you im only doing some songs and here's one its called The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera here's the link:  watch?v=8O2h9BNpGLg )

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl, just hold tight

And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Yeah...

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it

You'll make it

Just don't go forsaking yourself

No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

"Evangeline?" She asks as she turns around and before her eyes sees the mare turn into Evangeline.

Evangeline steals a quick glance back to her reflection and finds her human self staring back at her.

"Yeah, Sophie it's me," she chokes out and she is engulfed in a hug as they both cry.

They stay like that for a while until she feels Sophie become heavy and knows she is going to fall asleep. She softly nudges her and says, "Sophie, you need to go back to the village come on."

Evangeline transforms into a mare and neighs for Sophie to climb aboard. She gallops to the village and finds the Overland's mother and father. Sophie jumps off her back and tells the crowd gathered there about her brother. They all run to the lake but they knew it was a lost cause so they just mourned with the family and in the back Evangeline disappeared into the trees as she kept watch over Jack.

She was sleeping when she felt a familiar dark presence and jerked awake.

"Long time no see, Evangeline. I thought you had died but then spirits spread rumors of a new spirit. And I just had the sensation it was you." Pitch said as he watched the lake.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" She growled out.

"Why do you ever ask such stupid obvious questions?" He asks exasperated. "I'm doing my job. Which is if you don't-"

"Collecting and spreading fear, I know. But why here? There isn't fear just grief and sadness."

"My dear, under that ice there is more fear than you know. Here let me show you." Pitch grinned menacingly as dark strands circled them both.

Evangeline thought she was going to suffocate but out of the breathless haze she was able to identify fear, but not just any fear… it was Jack's fear and it was spreading.

"You get away from him, you scoundrel!" She gritted out as she lunged at him. However, he kept dodging her.

"Now, is that any way to treat your father?"

That did it and soon Evangeline was seeing red. She realized at that moment what to protect the siblings about and it was fear.

(Alright guys I just had to add this song bc I love it! Angel with a Shotgun by the cab here is the link:  watch?v=qvFpnM1gDQY )

Get out your guns, battle's begun,

are you a saint, or a sinner?

If love's a fight, then I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting 'til the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting 'til the war's won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the war's won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

In the end of the fight Pitch fled knowing he could not win. And Evangeline stood guard as she waited for Man in Moon.

Then it happened and Jack was there. Alive but with white hair and blue eyes. In her shock she couldn't process what was happening and then he wondered into the village and he flew off confused and hurt.

She followed him and tried to speak with only for it to end up in Jack being wary of her as she approached him.

She used her great vision and in his eyes saw an artic wolf. No wonder he was petrified he didn't know her. So she just ran away and cried for days as she thought that she will never get what she once had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omg! Guys I finished this important chapter! That's great! If u guys r still sticking around with me then I seriously do not deserve great people like you. Also ,my sis is getting married! YAY! And Im the maid of honor! Thx for evening clicking that button! And stay tuned in bc there will be more!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys so I think im starting to get the gist of writing again… or maybe bc my mom has me study bound for my test on the 24. Yep its chaotic and kinda hard… im studying for the HSPT so wish me luck! IMPORTANT! I forgot to describe Evangeline in the memories! Her hair is long and kinda of a dark dull purple that looks black in the sun. Her skin is fair and she isn't too tall. Her eyes are blue and green. Anyways you may continue!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white light appeared again and the spirits landed in the hall. Everyone looked at each other with deep confusion as they stared at the young spirits. A light engulfed Evangeline and the blonde girl, in the next moment they had different faces and features.

The girl who was supposedly Evangeline had red hair and dark skin. And the girl had the exact features of the girl they saw in the dreams? Wait was this…?

"I can explain!" Evangeline, in her real form, cried out.

Jack had a look of betrayal in his face. "All this time… you knew and you knew how desperate I was to find out more of my past and…" His voice was dull, empty, and filled with so much sadness. However, this all quickly changed as his face morphed into one of anger. "YOU KNEW!" He yelled making everyone flinch as he stepped into Evangeline's space.

"ALL THIS TIME! You knew and you didn't tell me! I gave you my trust- we all gave you our trusts- and you had been lying this whole time!" His yells kept getting louder and louder.

"Jack, mate calm down a bit." Bunny intervened trying to keep things from escalating.

"Calm down? Bunny she lied to you, to all of us! We let a total and complete stranger into our lives!" He turned to look at Bunny.

"I'm not a stranger and you know that." Evangeline spoke as her voice started cracking. Everyine turned to her again.

"Jack, even if you don't remember me, you know me. I may have lied but I never had the intention of hurting you or anyone. I've always loved you and I never meant of it to go this far."

Jack and the others kept staring until Jack gave an expression of hurt, betrayal, and anger. With that he left and ignored Evangeline's calls, the other Guardians followed suit all with sad and betrayed faces. Evangeline stayed standing there as the other girl gave her a hug and whispered a sorry. "No, it's not your fault. I was the stupid one not able to resist singing and not tell them sooner."

Evangeline then transformed into a white falcon and flew out the window. Looking down she saw the sleigh take off with the Guardians inside, with her sharp falcon eyes she was able to see Jack at the back with a sadness that did not belong in his eyes. Sensing someone looking at him he looked around until his eyes landed on the white falcon, and they stared at one another's eyes as they parted directions and in the back could be heard the count down as the spirits all chanted.

"10… 9…"

Evangeline wondered if, now that he knew she was alive if they would even be like they were all those decades ago. But now she was pretty sure they wouldn't even speak for the rest of eternity. After all she once learned that not everything stays the same and nothing ever lasts.

"3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And then she broke eye contact and flew faster to her safe haven.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVEOLOVELOVE

Centuries pass, and the Guardians are at their normal activities. They've all healed and recovered from the incident at the 2018 New Year's celebration, however Jack had taken longer but soon he was up to his annoying self. Yet, no one dared mention that year, for Jack zoned out for hours and hours with a dull and lifeless expression in his eyes.

This day was like any other, except that of course the Northern lights had been launched. Hence the reason as to why 4 out of 5 of the Guardians were assembled in North's globe room. They waited for quite some time until North came walking around, when he spotted them with a confused expression he went over.

"Vhy are you here?" He asked as he looked at each one.

"Because you called us here." Jack replied from his seat on the ceiling.

"Vhat are you talking about?"

"Mate, ya called as here using the Northern lights." A frustrated Bunny informed.

"I didn't call you." North insisted.

"The old man's finally lost it, Sandy ya owe me." Bunny murmured.

"I've not lost it! I know I would remember calling you here. And that vas-vhat Sandy?" North looked at Sandy who had gotten his attention.

Sandy was making pictures and everyone was confused until Jack figured it out.

"Sandy was the one who called us. But why?"

Again he started signing and Jack translated. Ever since Jack had been a Guardian and spent more time with Sandy he had started to understand him quicker and faster than anyone else which was the reason Sandy mostly faced Jack.

"So, you were out and MoonMan spoke to you and told you to call everyone. Why exactly?"

Sandy shrugged and pointed to the sky where the Moon was.

Just then the Moon let out a beam and pointed to a specific spot on the globe with a small note positioned there. The beam disappeared and Tooth flew up to inspect the note.

"Vhere did the veam glow?"

"Alaska, but there's no civilization there." She replied curious.

"What about the note, Sheila?"

Tooth then opened the note and read, "let her explain."

Everyone was confused but followed Man in the Moon's instruction as they headed out to Alaska.

With the help of a snowglobe and the sleigh they got there in 10 minutes. When they were close to reaching their real destination, everyone started getting nervous and having mixed emotions. Even the reindeer were troubled and if not for North's experience they would have crashed several times. As they neared their location the feelings and emotions intensified and they had to land far away, so the rest of their trek was on feet.

That's when they started hearing voices. Two to be precise, a male and female. Getting encouraged by this discovery they quickened their pace, and just when they knew the beings were in front of them covered by a single layer of foliage black sand shot out and almost hit Bunnymund square on the chest if not for his quick reflexes.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?!" He yelled, obviously surprised.

"Be quiet!" Tooth quickly told him as they tried to investigate from their cover.

"Vhat is going on here?" North asked.

In front of them were two spirits, because there was no way those were real animals, fighting. A pure black Grizzly Bear with yellow eyes and a gray Wolf with blue and green eyes. Their fight was ferocious and bloody, both had injuries but they still fought. The wolf kept trying to lead the bear away from a waterfall , behind them but the bear wasn't that stupid and would try to charge past the wolf. When the wolf attacked again the bear saw an opening and managed to bite down on the top of the wolf's neck and fling it against a rock.

For a second, just when it looked like the bear had succeeded the wolf transformed into a red-eyed Northern Goshawk and attacked the bear's eyes leaving them bloody and scratched. That's when the bear transformed into a black Great Horned Owl with bloody yellow eyes.

"Yep, those are spirits." Jack confirmed as they saw the two big birds take flight and tear each other to pieces.

"I'm unclear about how I'm feeling right now", Tooth said aloud as everyone nodded.

"Me too mates. I wanna put a stop to this but at the same time I don't-can't."

"It'z probably can't." North said as they all acknowledged this.

The birds of prey kept going at each others throat until the owl managed to bite the hawk's neck ripping feathers off. As the hawk shrilled with pain it landed in front of the waterfall as the owl did so in front of it. A green light engulfed the hawk and it transformed into a female teenager who was kneeling covering her neck as blood flowed. Dark sand shadowed the owl and Pitch Black took its place.

"What do you think about my new abilities? Incredible right? Took me centuries but I finally mastered it." Pitch said as he smirked.

The girl coughed and stood up, removing her hand from her neck as she stared into Pitch's eyes. "I'm going to have to update my vocabulary if that's what you call incredible, Pitch. I know no one talks to you but you should at least practice with your mares you know."

Pitch chuckled blankly, "It's your childish attitude that makes you entertaining to fight with. And after all these years, I've certainly missed it, Evangeline."

The Guardians' eyes all widened as they know the identity of these spirits.

"Ewww Pitch! You sound like a pedophile shut your mouth will ya? Your scaring away all your chances of finding a relationship!"

"We both know that when you resort to childish things that it means I'm winning." Pitch smirked.

"Seriously Pitch, what did I just say? You keep that up people gonna start thinking we're married and fight like an old married couple."

"Aww, I'm sorry dear you should have said something earlier. Tea?" Pitch sarcastically enacted.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! Do us all a favor and keep that… stuff hidden! Dear Moon, every century he gets more of a character." She murmured the last part to herself.

"Noted. Now where was I?" Pitch thought.

"Isn't it incredible, it took years bla blah blah." Evangeline mocked in a deep slow voice.

"Ah, yes. Years it took me to master this type of ability and never have I felt so powerful-"

"You wanna feel powerful? Start working out in a gym and put some muscle in those skinny twigs you call arms and legs. That'll help you more than learning new magic tricks."

Pitch seethed but continued his rant, "Never have I felt that powerful and every time I gain more strength. After I destroy you, I will walk over your corpse and retrieve the containments as I accumulate them and have fear take over forever! The plan is-"

"Hey Pitch! There's just one thing you should know before you continue."

"And what is that?"

"You rant too much for the sane and normal villain." She shot him with a ray of green light as he was pushed by the force of the power. Silence and then Pitch came charging at her with his mares at his sides.

Thinking quickly Evangeline spread a force field over the water fall. She then summoned her own army, phoenixes flew out from within the waterfall. They charged and attacked, in the middle of the fight and commotion Evangeline loses sight of Pitch and tries to spot him but she wasn't done pinpointing him when he trampled her.

"Of course he would transform into a horse. What is it with him and his damn obsession over horses and mares?" She thought as she tried to quickly stand up. That's when he bumped her again and she fell. Over the tossing and falling she can make out the sounds of swords and other instruments of war slicing through the air. Standing up she falls again and that's when she's had enough.

With a battle cry she stands up and a light engulfs her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys sorry to leave u like this but if I don't leave it like this then I wont finish it and I'll forget about it lol Anyways see u soon and thx for those who continue to read!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys no excuses! I just didn't want to continue writing but lately ive been thinking about it and ive decided to at least close the book. Ive changed a few things bc if not it would be too long…. So enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light dissipates and left in place is a white mare with a black muzzle and large pearl wings. Both horses rear up and, without a second to spare, rush towards the other. They ferociously kick, ram, and bite each other.

The legendary childhood figures stand in shock over the fight. Realizing this was not their battle but yet battling themselves over what they should do. However, it doesn't take them long… for when Pitch dodged an attack he quickly and swiftly rammed against Evangeline's left flank, causing her to neigh painfully loudly and stumble back.

Snapped out of the daze, Tooth got her swords and with efficient speed flew to the black stallion and started slashing cuts over his body. Pitch, not having comprehended what was happening, reared up and fled. Half way into the air, he transformed again. "This is not over, it is just the beginning. Meet me where our biggest battle has been, in 5 hours. You know which one." With a malicious smirk he disappeared.

Silence filled the scene of the after battle, none knew what to say. Even more to Evangeline who had already gotten up and had transformed to her previous form. Deciding to break the silence, she spoke, "thank you, Toothiana." She smiled grimly as she walked towards the fairy while simultaneously covering her neck where blood flowed.

Tooth nodded sharply with a tight smile. "Vhat vas dat?" North asked sternly.

"Pitch troubles. Nothing I can't handle." Evangeline replied.

"We all know Pitch. And we certainly all know he isn't that powerful." Bunny said arms crossed.

"Alright so maybe he is a bit more powerful, okay whatever. "

"We all heard the conversation, just tell us." Jack demanded with a poison tone.

Evangeline sighed, "he took something of mine that doesn't belong to him. Now, there is no reason to involve you in this, so leave."

"Ve von't! Man in Moon called us here."

"OF COURSE! He would! Cause he just wants to help!" She yelled sarcastically bitter. "Look, for both our sakes… I will explain but don't get involved. This is my fight." Silence stretched and taking that as an agreement, she waved for them to follow her.

Within a few minutes she lead them to the familiar waterfall, she crouched down and whispered something inaudible. The waterfall soon split and using the stones there she stepped on them as she disappeared into the waterfall. The five legends followed suit and what they saw awed them.

It was spectacular and beautiful. They went through the waterfall and entered a magical garden-like spring environment. True, it was marvelous with its rare and common flowers but it didn't have the same touch as Bunny's warren. They spotted many wildlife from across the globe, as Evangeline guided them to her place. They saw the little out-of-place cabin as they turned a corner, and entered it.

"Welcome to my humble adobe! Take a seat, make yourself comfortable. I'll make coffee." She said, as she headed to the kitchen, leaving the Guardians standing in the entrance, looking around.

"So you live here?" Tooth inquired.

"Ummm, yeah. But I'm not really in here most of the time. " She answered from the kitchen. They waited awhile until she got back with cups filled with coffee and gave one to each.

"Okay back to business." She announced as she flopped on the chair. "Really? You're not going to sit?" The Guardians proceeded to sit.

"Alright… so I'll just start. So a lot has happened these last few centuries. The curse has been broken, Pythronic Frigid died, and I can go out in public without getting molested." She smiled grimly. "So anyways besides that Pitch still hasn't changed and lately he had been trying to find my home- here by the way- and"

"Where is here?"

"My home… umm not sure what it is exactly but it is magical. Back to where I was, he did succeed… today he got in and found a valuable object that he can use to take over. The Cintamani Stone. This gives him the power to have anything he desires and has the ability to steal powers. It may seem innocent but I assure you, it is our doom if he uses it. Only I can stop him now, and I mustn't fail."

Sandy swirled his sand. "Sandy iz right! We must assist you!" North bellowed, causing his cup to crash to the floor.

"No, only I have the power. I will not let anyone else get in this fight."

"Well, I guess you are wrong because we are certainly going whether you want to or not." Echoed a new voice.

Evangeline sighed, "Ralph, I will murder you."

"Yet, we will still go." Echoed another voice.

Suddenly two figures stood in the room, a man and a woman. The man was young like the woman but had salt and pepper hair. He was wearing a grey shirt with jeans and had on black dress shoes. The woman had tan skin with long light purple-blue hair. She wore a green dress with flowers threaded in it.

"Who are you?" Asked Tooth.

"Guardians, meet Camila and Ralph. Camila and Ralph, the Guardians."

"We will fight with you, Evangeline." Camila said.

"No matter what you say." Ralph interrupted as Evangeline opened her mouth. "Besides your friends want to fight alongside you."

Evangeline looked to the Guardians. "Arghhh! Fine but Pitch is mine."

They all nodded. "So where do we start?" Jack asked.

"I-we have to find the one thing that can stop Pitch."

"The Ruby Heart," Camila gasped. "But its lost!"

"Actually, its not." She said nervously, "After the fight I hid it, since then I haven't seen it."

"Why did you lie?" Ralph asked.

"Because I didn't want anything to happen to you!"

"But the Ruby Heart is not meant to be unknown of!" Ralph shouted.

"Yet, I had to make sure it wouldn't happen again! We don't need a repeat of-"

Jack intervened."Okay, okay… sorry not sorry to interrupt but am I the only one lost here?"

"Explain." Sandy wrote.

Evangeline sighed, "wanna do the honors?"

Ralph stepped forward to the legends. "Introductions- to refresh everyone's mind- I am Ralph the Spirit of Time. She is Camila, the Nurturer and Spirit of Nature. She is Evangeline Coraggio, the Spirit of Courage, as you might know already. And-"

"And I am Death, the Once and Only Spirit of Death." Said a dark voice and there appeared an old, emaciated, man with a narrow face and a cane, by the door. He wore a black suit and had eyes that seemed to look into your soul. (For a better description go to google and search up 'Supernatural Death character' he is that person I tried to describe.)

Camila sighed, "must you do that every time we have guests?"

"I observe and then make an appearance. So yes, I must do that."

"And yes, that is Death. We are The Order."

The Guardians gasped, knowing now who they were. They were The Order. The Order who has been around longer than Man in Moon himself. They guided humanity and protected all who were in need of it. They had been around for so long many started thinking of them as a legend or a myth. Yet, here they were.

"But-but"

"We can't explain now,two hours have been lost we need to secure the Heart." Evangeline spoke as she stood and headed to the door.

"She is right we must go, three hours are left." Bunny added.

And they disbursed, following Evangeline until they were lead to a lake and she muttered something. The lake glowed green, she told for them to follow her and hesitantly the guardians went into the water, the other three spirits behind them.

They were transported to a dark forest where everything seemed to be ashen.

"Where is it?" Tooth asked.

"Umm, somewhere in here, that's for sure." Evangeline replied.

"You don't know where, do you?" Camila asked with arms crossed.

"When I get close enough, I will sense it and it will call me near."

"Great, what we need a goose chase." Bunny grumbled.

With that, they wandered into the forest.

It wasn't long before Evangeline suddenly zoomed through the forest at break neck speed that they knew she had found it. So they followed her and were lead to a great oak tree where there was something carved in the tree. Upon closer inspection they saw what it was. 'J + E' with a heart around it.

Jack was about to comment, when a red glow appeared from the outline of the carving. Evangeline stepped closer to the tree and laid her hand on the light intensified as Evangeline's head went back and her eyes became engulfed in the red light. Within moments the spectacular stopped and she turned around. On Evangeline's neck laid the Ruby Heart with a message carved in black. She opened her eyes and an amazing color glowed in them of blue, green, and pink.

"Now, we're ready."


	7. Chapter 7

This will be the last and final chapter of this book and series. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride alongside me and may our paths cross one day. Kisses and hugs to all who have supported me and to new people who have joined. I love you all guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After finding the Ruby Heart, they go into battle. **

**The Guardians and the Order teamed up and fought the nightmares and new creations as Pitch and Evangeline faced off. **

**The battle was hard but in the end Evangeline overpower Pitch and using her Ruby Heart destroyed him. Yet, fear cannot die… but Pitch can. A new spirit quickly over took the role of being the Spirit of Fear, and this time the power did not go to his head. The new spirit was initiated into the Order, where he know fights alongside the legendary spirits. **

**The Guardians and the Order grew close after the battle and spent time together. They even allied together sometimes. **

**One Guardian and one Orderer became extremely close. Bunny and Camila. They figured it was of their shared love of nature and life, but no one ever saw if coming when one day Camila transformed into a Pooka. It turned out that Camila had been Bunny's daughter, when Pitch took over and massacred thousands. Camila got separated from her mother and Man in Moon guided her to safety. He decided it best to erase her memories from the tragic experience until she was ready. Her coat was filled with tribal tattoos, and after Bunny explained their significance they realized how much Camila had suffered. **

**Yet, with time father and daughter became close again and the two had a deep bond much like Evangeline's and Death's. Yes, many saw it difficult to understand that apparently Death was like a father to Evangeline. He had saved her life many times and from frequent meetings he had decided to adopt her to keep her safe. The two were nothing without the other and nobody would say anything when Death would become soft while talking to or about Evangeline. **

**Eventually Evangeline didn't become a Guardian. She never was interested, ****for she was already an Orderer. **

**Jack and Evangeline never got back into their romantic relationship. They would just be friends, but everyone could see, even in the smallest gestures or sentence, that a fragment of their old relationship was still there. **

**For many centuries they were just friends and if they ever did decide to get back together… then this author wouldn't have known. Because this author would have already been dead, but maybe the future generations would have finished the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys… so that was hard to close and I want to thank you all so much for following me on this fun, tough, and great adventure. I love you all and I hope that we will see each other in the future!


End file.
